unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeanine Price
Real Name: Jeanine Price Case: Unusual Phenomenon Location: Long Beach, California Date: September 1994 Case Details: Since she was a child, Jeanine Price of Long Beach, California, has endured several bizarre psychic episodes. She has been able to read minds and predict the future as well. Jeanine claims that everything started when she was about ten years old. She had a strange and overwhelming feeling that she had a sister whom she never met, which her mother denied. One day, she found a photo album in her attic. In the album there was a picture of a girl whom she was certain was her sister. Her mother finally admitted that she had a half-sister named Judy from her father's previous marriage. She then had a frightening premonition that once she met Judy, she would die and it would have something to do with blood in her head. In April of 1980, Jeanine finally met her long-lost sister. Less than a year later, she was admitted to the hospital with severe headaches. When Jeanine got there, she realized that her childhood prediction was going to happen and that Judy was going to die. However, the doctor did not believe her, claiming that she was only suffering from migraines. On August 8, 1980, Judy Kelley Price died from a brain aneurysm, just as Jeanine predicted. As a result of her sister's death, Jeanine became depressed. In September of 1994, Jeanine met with Dr. Michael Persinger, an expert in psychic phenomenon. He has tested thousands of psychic patients, including her, and believes that electric pulses from the brain cause predictions and other phenomena. The electric pulses are similar to epileptic seizures. Several incidents related to electric pulses have occurred since Jeanine was a teenager. On one occasion, she was holding a coffee pot and it suddenly exploded in her hands. Dr. William Roll believes that the stress from her life builds up with the electricity and causes these strange things to happen. Another incident occurred due to the stress from her divorce and raising her two children at her mother's house. Pictures flew off the wall after she had an upsetting phone conversation. On one afternoon, an electric shock and sparks went from her keys to the car when she tried to open it. On another occasion, she asked her son to heat her baby daughter's bottle in the microwave. He put it on the wrong setting, so she reset it and the microwave soon exploded. She called a repairman but he could not find any cause. Jeanine and her mother recall one incident where she was planning on ironing a shirt, but was continually distracted and became angry. She started doing so even though the iron wasn't even plugged in. This energy is called "psychokinesis"; nobody can explain why this happens to certain people, like Jeanine. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 3, 1995 episode, as part of the "Mysteries of the Psychic Mind" special. Jeanine's segment is also featured on the Unsolved Mysteries DVD Collection "Psychics". Results: Unsolved Links: None ---- Category:California Category:1980 Category:1994 Category:ESP Cases Category:Unsolved Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases